Albertosaurus
The New World (New World Episode 1.1) Fear of Flying (New World Episode 1.3) Truth (New World Episode 1.8) (hallucination) |deaths = Brooke Cross Alternate Mac Rendell}} Albertosaurus is a large species of Theropod related to Tyrannosaurus Rex, from the Upper Cretaceous around 80 million years ago. Facts A large carnivore, Albertosaurus lived in western North America during the Late Cretaceous, from approximately 85 - 71 million years ago. Somewhat smaller and sleeker than its lumbering cousin Tyrannosaurus Rex, Albertosaurus is highly fast,shown when one reached its victim in a matter of seconds. (The New World (New World Episode 1.1), Fear of Flying (New World Episode 1.3), Truth (New World Episode 1.8)) The fact that the Albertosaurus which appeared at the Tank in 2006 was missing one forearm and was covered in numerous old scars would suggest that Albertosaurus was highly aggressive towards and prone to getting into fights with other creatures. (The New World (New World Episode 1.1), Fear of Flying (New World Episode 1.3), Truth (New World Episode 1.8)) Although Albertosaurus has two horn-like crests above its eyes, these seem too small and brittle to be used in combat, and are probably used primarily for display. Albertosaurus specialises in preying on ceratopsians such as Centrosaurus and Pachyrhinosaurus, but it is an opportunistic predator. Albertosaurus became extinct about 70 million years ago, likely out-competed by its larger, more ferocious cousin. In Primeval: New World An Albertosaurus appeared at what would later become the the Tank in 2006. It attacked Evan Cross and his wife when they found the Anomaly, and devoured and killed Brooke. The Albertosaurus then attacked Evan, but an alternate Mac Rendell pushed Evan out of the creature's way. When the Albertosaurus injured Mac, the latter shot the creature with an EMD; prompting it to flee through a nearby Anomaly into the Future. (The New World (New World Episode 1.1), Fear of Flying (New World Episode 1.3), Truth (New World Episode 1.8)) Other References Episode 3.10 When the ARC team arrived in a Cretaceous forest, Connor Temple mentioned Albertosaurus as one of the creatures possibly living in the forest. ''Truth (New World Episode 1.8) After a Pachycephalosaurus that had consumed natural hallucinogens sneezed on Evan Cross, the latter hallucinated the same Albertosaurus that killed Brooke six years earlier. Trivia *Due to appearing prior to the first episode, the Albertosaurus is the first true creature to kill a person in ''Primeval: New World. *If one looks carefully, the Albertosaurus seen in Primeval: New World was missing its left forearm and its body was covered in old cut wounds and slashes. *In Primeval: New World, it was initially believed that the Albertosaurus which appeared in the Tank circa 2006 had come through the Tank Anomaly from the Cretaceous, before the alternate Mac revealed in Truth that the Anomaly actually linked to the near Future. This would imply that the Albertosaurus either came through a different Anomaly from the Cretaceous to 2006, or that it came through an Anomaly from the Cretaceous to the alternate Mac's time, and then through the Tank Anomaly to 2006. Errors *In Primeval: New World, Albertosaurus shown with a pair of horns in front of its eyes, probably to make the creature look more intimidating. While Albertosaurus did have crests they were greatly enlarged in the show. *In Evan's flashbacks in Truth, the Albertosaurus appeared to be slightly smaller than it was in Evan's flashback in The New World. Category:Creatures Category:New World Creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Promotional Creatures Category:Prehistoric creatures Category:Mesozoic creatures Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Reptiles Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs Category:Creatures that cause deaths